enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Splatter and Dodge
Splatter and Dodge *'First Appearance': Lift Bridge (cameo), Splatter *'Friends: 'Diesel 10 *'Enemies: 'Carlo Debris, Thomas, Percy, Stafford, The Fat Controller *'Voiced By': EE93's Friends (Season 1- Rock-Star), Splatter: Mallardfan62 ; Dodge: Derpadederp1999 (After Rock-Star Onwards) Splatter and Dodge are two rather fumbling BR Class 08 diesel shunters who are owned by Sodor Logging Co. Bio When Splatter and Dodge came to Sodor, things did not fair well for them. In some respects, they "hung out with the wrong crowd", particularly the ruthless and violent Diesel 10. After Diesel 10 was exiled to the Sodor Lumberyard under Carlo Debris, The Fat Controller decided to give the lackadasical pair a second chance. On their trial run, they caused a great deal of confusion. Splatter was rude, and eventually hauled away at the end of the Express by mistake, the high speed damaging his axles, and Dodge destroyed a water tower on Thomas' branch line. Seeing them as troublesome, the Fat Controller signed them away to Sodor Logging Co., though occasionally he calls upon them for odd jobs. Splatter and Dodge were not pleased, due to Diesel 10's presence there, and they had no choice but to resume their role as his "sidekicks" and perhaps his only friends. Splatter and Dodge were sent to shunt cars at the defense complex during the Munitions Incident, and were forced to flee a burning refinery. Splatter and Dodge have since returned to the Lumberyard with Carlo Debris, though their time there has not been so smooth, as Stafford accidently shunted some cars in the supports of the shed they were resting in, trapping the both of them until Harvey and Rocky cleared away the wreckage. Persona Splatter and Dodge are awkward, clumsy, and prone to making a mess of things. They dislike steam engines soley because Diesel 10 tells them to, and they often cause a mess wherever they go. Carlo Debris, their new owner, can't stand the sight of them, and they often try to distance themselves from him as much as possible. They can be a very funny pair to watch, if you have the patience for their antics, and hope that one day they can work peacefully and stay out trouble! Appearances: *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Splatter, Dodge (Dodge only, Splatter mentioned), ''Conspiracy Theory ''(cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (do not speak), Rock-Star, Munitions ''(cameo, only Dodge speaks), ''Henry and Kurt Trivia *It appears that Splatter & Dodge have two more models as there faces changes from time to time. Gallery Splatter and Dodge flee.jpg|Fleeing the refinery! Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge at the Vicarstown Airbase. Splatter in the Lumberyard Shed.jpg|Splatter Splatter, Dodge, and Oliver.jpg|Oliver passes Splatter and Dodge. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.53.25 PM.png|Splatter, Dodge, Carlo Debris, and his bodyguards being passed by Young Tucker. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.53.47 PM.png|Splatter. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.54.00 PM.png|Dodge. The Wharf with Ivo Hugh.jpg|Dodge at The Wharf. Dodge.png|Messing up eh? Stanley, Hank, Splatter, Carlo Debris, Dex and Winslow.jpg|Splatter passes Stanley and Hank. Lumberyard Marshaling Yard .jpg Donald passes Splatter and Dodge.jpg|What a Pair! The shed collapses!.jpg Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Twins Category:Villains Category:Purple Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Grey Engines